Recreation of the 1st episodeGravity Falls
by FluffyFriz
Summary: A fun little thing i decided to write for my new favourite show; Gravity Falls. It's the same plot as the beginning, but written a bit differently. I hope you enjoy it, it's done in Dipper's point of view, so I tried to capture it the way he would witness it.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Ahhh, finally; the greatness that is called 'summer break'. Summer; a time you spend with your friends and family, the time for leisure, a time where you can just do whatever, whenever and wherever and just 'take 'er easy'...unless you're me.

My name is Dipper Pines.

"Drive faster Dipper!" I was already driving as fast as my 'without a license' hands would allow me to. We were currently escaping a force that was quickly taking up the space what little space left between us, in a ill-conditioned golf kart. Odds weren't in our favour, as you may have guessed. She covered her mouth. The girl about to puke is my sister Mable. Apparently chace scenes aren't for the weak of stomach.

Now, you may be wondering what we are doing in a golf kart fleeing from unimaginable horror. Rest assured; there's a perfectly logical explanation.

Let's rewind a bit further back. Back to the beginning of this madness.

It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. I, myself, thought otherwise. In no time at all, they shipped us up North to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our Great Uncle's place in the woods.

We were told that we would be staying in the attic by a less than amused Great Uncle. Oh joy. I grabbed all of my luggage and carried it up the old staircase as my sister did the same not three steps behind me. I was a bit reluclant to open the door at first, until she had jabbed me in the back with her only available pointy elbow.

The room was, needless to say, a mess. As the door opened, a cockroach had scurried under the bed on the left side of the room. I guess I'm getting that bed, I thought to myself sadly. It _was_ the boy bed, blue sheet and all.

"This attic is amazing," Mable yelled happily, while putting up another one of her posters, "check out all my splinters!"

I took a look at my bed more closely, as I dropped my bags onto the old carpet. "And there's a goat on my bed", I said with pesimism. It was true though; there was a goat just standing there. Mable walked over to look, and it began to look at her.

"Hey friend," she said in a baby tone. The goat simply reached it's head further down. It began to gnaw on her sleeve. "Oh", she said, startled, "Yes you _can_ keep chewing on my sweater!" She laughed as it began to make a whole with it's teeth.

As you may be able to tell, my sister tended to look on the bright side of things.

"Yay! Grass!" She found a slanted hill and rolled down it, as I tried to concentrate on my writing. Nature just didn't like me at all. A woodpecker had landed on the tree I had sat against, and it began to, well...peck it's beak into the wood and such. The sound was irritating, to say the least, and right on the tree I picked in a forest filled with thousands!

I was, unlike her, having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings.

"BOO!" A voice came from behind me. I screamed loudly, startled. I turned around. He was weezing loudly from screaming so suddenly, as he choked out the words "it was worth it."

And then there was our Great Uncle Stan. That guy. Our uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called 'The Mystery Shack'. The real wonder was why anybody came let alone bought his cheesy knick knacks that were underserving of the title of 'souveineers'. And guess who had to work there. That's right, it was us. At twelve years old, this was both my sister and I's first job. It looked as if it was going to be the same boring routine all summer.

Until one fateful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it," My sister whispered loudly to herself. I heard her but after a while I had chosen not to listen. She was speaking over a shelf of gruesome Grunkle Stan bobbleheads, or should I say; 'Mr. Mystery' bobbleheads.

I turned my head in the direction that she faced, in order that I get a view of her latest poor-sap of a victim. A boy around our age was reading one of her love notes again, I could see him holding a very familiar paper from one of Mabel's notepads. As he unraveled it, his expression could easily be called, if anything, a little bit confused.

"Uh, do you like me," he read the note outloud, just enough that I could hear,"Yes. Definitly. Absolutely?" I was guessing that's what the paper had written on it. The boy looked around for the mysterious writer that was my sister, but to no avail. She giggled to herself from behind the counter.

"I rigged it," she whispered to herself. I decided that I had to say something at around this point; she had already done this countless times to other victimized boys. And frankly, I was beginning to get sick of it.

"Mabel, I know you're going through your whole 'boy crazy phase'," I said as I rolled my eyes and continued 'working', "but I think you're kinda overdoing it with the 'crazy' part."

She had turned over to my spot near the counter"What!? Pfft! Come ON Dipper," she walked over to my direction," "This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" She had brightened up as she said those words. I was skeptic of her optimism. Then again, she never could fully realize that romance wasn't always exactly like the movies. It's part of what made Mabel Mabel I guess.

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet," I asked. It was'nt completely true that she flirted with 'every' guy, but it was more than any natural amount. She was thinking back a bit on what I had said, her expression a bit blank but nonetheless understanding as she re-lived the times.

"Mock all you want brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer," she replied with a giant smile on her face, "I wouldn't be suprised if the man of my dreams walked out of that door right now." I looked over to the door she had gestured to. At that very moment, Grunkle Stan must have decided it was time to come out, because he made his way through that very door.

"Not good, ow," He was making really gross belching sounds, as he gripped at his stomach.

"Oh, why," Mabel moaned. His appearance further hindranced the thought of summer romance, as Grunkle Stan was apparently this 'man of her dreams'. I couldn't help it, I laughed; it was hysterical how that played out.

"Alright, alright, look alive people" Grunkle Stan called from the door opening, taking me out of my laughter. He lifted the objects he was holding so they were clear to the 'staff members' in the room. "I need someone to hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." He lifted them higher, I could see the one spelled out 'Enter!'

"Not it," I called out, as quickly as I could.

"Not it," Mabel quickly followed.

"Uh, also not it," Soos said from his place installing a stand to the wall while on a ladder.

"Nobody asked you Soos," Grunkle Stan replied, unamused.

"I know," Soos said," And I'm comfortable with that." He took a large bite out of a chocolate bar he took out of his pocket.

"Wendy," Grunkle Stan turned to the side, "I need you to put up this sign." I turned to where he was yelling and I had noticed Wendy at the counter. She was reading a magazine as she had her feet relaxed on the counter.

"I would but I", she reached out her arm, her focus still on the magazine as she made fake sounds of struggle, " Can't -ugh- reach it -uh-."

"I'd fire all of you if I could," Stan replied. He looked back at my sister and I, "Alright, let's make it...eenie, meanie, minie...you," he pointed directly at me.

"Aw, what?"Needless to say I really didn't want to go out there. I was secretly scared of the woods of Gravity Falls, and for a reason too. It felt haunted. I decided to tell him, even with the chance of being laughed at again, "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched."

"Ugh, this again," he said as he rubbed at his temple. He was probably sick of me talking like that. I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"I'm telling you," I tried convicing him,"Something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'." I lifted up my sleeve in order to show him. He narrowed his eyes and looked closer at my arm.

"That says 'BEWARB'," he pointed out, as he raised a disbelieving eyebrow. I looked at my arm again, noticing that it did in fact spell 'BEWARB' instead. How did I not notice that? I scratched my arm, a bit embarassed to have said anything in the first place. Not to mention all the mosquito bites that I had aquired since getting here had made me extremely itchy.

"Look kid," Grunkle Stan said, "The whole 'mosters in the forest' thing, "He put a quote in the air with his available hand as he spoke, "-Is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." He pointed to a customer and I looked over. A sweaty man was laughing strangly at one of those 'Mr. Mystery' bobbleheads. "So quit being so paranoid," he threw the signs into my open arms." I looked down at the signs and sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It wasn't all that hard to find the 'scary part' of the forest of Gravity Falls. Heck, I would think it would be a lot easier to find any parts that weren't scary. I didn't even realize how dark it was really getting outside, it must have been ready to rain. Than again, it could have just been this part of the woods, along with it's haze and fog that accompanied.

The wooden signs began to grow heavy as I neared the area Stan granted scary, and I decided to lose some of the added weight and began to nail them to trees. I was told that they had to face the mystery shack; not a hard task doing so what with the words being spelled out in that direction. Every sign had another rediculous phrase on it, words like 'BEHOLD' and 'AMAZING'. It really was kind of lonely to be all alone out here.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan," I moaned under my breath, "Nobody ever believes anything I say..."I had just finished nailing one of the last signs; one that had simply said 'To The Mystery Shack'. I began to advance to the next tree, another nail prepared in my left hand. I placed it against the wood, swung back my hammer behing my head, and...BANG.

"Huh?" What was that? The tree made a loud metal clang against the force. I decided to put an ear against the wood, except it didn't exactly feel like wood. I tested the tool on the tree again, only to get the same result as before. The sound vibrated through my ear. What exactly was up with this tree?

I felt it with my hand, only to find that it was cool and completely smooth. I traced my palm against this and I found a crease in the 'wood'. Some kind of opening, I thought to myself. I decided to pry it open, and it in fact was an opening. It made a loud creak as it opened. There were hinges that kept the door applied to the rest of the tree. I peered inside, past the cobwebs and dust. This thing must be anchient!

Inside had been some sort of device, almost resembling some sort of crazy old microwave. A large pipe connected the device to the very top of the tree, but I wasn't sure why. I had noticed two identical switches that lie on top, both facing one another inwards.

I looked around myself in order to check if anyone else was around, but I didn't see anything or anyone. I decided to check if the machine worked, reaching inside and flipping one of the switches on top. I tried the right one first, flipping it up and down, but nothing had happened. I flipped the left one after, and than wondered what they could possibly be for.

A goat made a sound behind me. I heard another sound as well, something that sounded the tone of a machine. I turned around. A door had been opened in the ground, maybe from the switches? I walked over to go check it out.

"What the," I said to myself, as I looked down the hole. What I had seen was an object of equal age, that was covered in the same mess of cobwebs the compartment had been. The object must be importaint to have been hidden like this. A few centipedes garnished it, and than moved away as I looked closer.

I placed a hand into the opening in order to take it out, my hands feeling the stikiness of the webs and the tattered material of the object. Upon closer look it appeared to be an aged book of some sort, but it was covered something bad with what must be dust. I blew off the mass amount it had in a cloud, and as it moved away I had gotten a view of the cover.

What stood out of the front afar from all else was a large hand. It shined in the light in all it's glory, six fingers and with a large 3 spread across the whole form. Gold clasps garnished the edges and they were still in their prime as well. The book itself had tears and rips and pages that didn't quite fit in too well. A tassle portruded out of the top.

I placed it onto the forest floor, as I went down onto my knees. I just had to read this. This book seemed...special.

**Sorry if this page is uneventful and short, I just wanted this part to seem dramatic! I hope everyone is enjoying this story, I'm not sure whether I should add too much extra or not, so please tell me if you think I should. I will continue this story until the episode is over so don't worry about incompletion! Please tell me your thoughts on what I should do or maybe if I should do a Mabel point of view chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
